


Tormented Souls

by sadandlonelyBOY



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Hallucinations, Hate Speech, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Purging, Self-Harm, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandlonelyBOY/pseuds/sadandlonelyBOY
Summary: Do Kyungsoo has AnorexiaKim Jongin has Bulimia so does Lu HanKim Min Seok has Eating Disorder Not Otherwise SpecifiedThese four teens trapped in an endless battle in their minds find out that starving or binging and purging or even restricting is better than gaining weight.Follow their journey through pain sadness and being trapped.





	1. Chapter 1

Do Kyungsoo walked into the class room.He wanted to die when he heard the boys screaming."fatty fatty two by four couldn't fit through the kitchen door."The Boys screamed.Kyungsoo just kept walking to his seat.You see he went to a school for only the richest of the rich.He only went to this school because his company paid for it.You see Kyungsoo might have been young but he was tryin to become an idol or model.But with his body shape it would never happen.At least he thought it would never happen.So he turned to the next best thing.Starving himself.Kyungsoo knew this was healthy.But one of the laws he followed was."Being thin is more important than being healthy."This was Kyungsoo's law.He lived by this and nine others.But those will all be mentioned soon enough.Kyungsoo stepped to his desk and sat down.He hadn't noticed the note being passed all around the class room.It finally made it to Kyungsoo.When he read it he started to cry.The note you may ask.

 

" _FAT PIG LIST_

_Lu Han_

_Kim Jongin_

_Kim Min Seok_

_DO KYUNGSOO THE FATTEST_

_Heard they were quote unquote trainees like how could anyone that fat be a trainee_

_I heard they only got into the school on a scholar ship!!!_ "

Kyungsoo looked at the note for a few minutes.


	2. Chapter Two

Lu Han had been sitting outside the classroom.He quickly walked in and sat at his desk.He saw Kyungsoo one of the only other Koreans at the school staring at a note.Kyungsoo quickly passed the note on.it made it's way to Lu Han.Lu Han opened it slowly.What he read broke his heart.

" _FAT PIG LIST_

_Lu Han_

_Kim Jongin_

_Kim Min Seok_

_DO KYUNGSOO THE FATTEST_

_Heard they were quote unquote trainees like how could anyone that fat be a trainee_

_I heard they only got into the school on a scholar ship!!!_

_I heard that Lu Han makes himself vomit!!!_

_I heard him in the bathroom one time he kept on throwing up it was like nothing could stop him"_

Lu Han went to crumble the note.He saw some people staring at him.Lu Han quickly passed the note to the person behind him.


End file.
